Locke Microwaves The Baby
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Knuckles' Dad had a bad dream, so he decides to do the best course of action. Using the Master Emerald to... well, just read it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Locke Microwaves The Baby  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice quiet, starry night on Angel Island. Locke was snoozing by the illuminating Master Emerald, filling in for his son Knuckles as he grunted, having a nightmare as he twisted and turned, waking up as he panted, his eyes widened.

"Oh... _oh my goodness_..." Locke stated as he placed his hands on his head. "I had the worst dream... that some mustache guy caused a massive lawsuit that caused me and hundreds of others to stop existing!"

Taking a deep breath, Locke placed his right hand on his face as he sighed, shaking his head. He then stood up, stretching his arms.

"Well, I need to get that horrible vision out of my mind." Locke stated as he stroked his beard with his right hand. "It's time... time to microwave the baby."

Locke then began digging into the earth, popping right back out as he had a package of enchiladas. He then pulled out a microwave from his red dreadlocks as he connected it to the Master Emerald, humming to himself as he placed the enchiladas in, folding his arms together as he watched the Master Emerald warming up the enchiladas.

It was then that Knuckles The Echidna arrived back on Angel Island, seeing Locke by the Master Emerald as he approached him.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Locke chuckled as he turned to Knuckles, moving his hands around. "Oh, I'm just microwaving the baby, that's all."

"And you're using the Master Emerald to charge it!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he had his hands on his head, his eyes widened with horror.

Indeed, the Master Emerald was using so much energy to charge up the microwave, it exploded into thousands of pieces. And the all of Angel Island fell into the water, with it slowly sinking as Knuckles and Locke now had to collect the shattered pieces, with Rouge The Bat watching from the sky as she smirked, flapping her bat wings.

"Old Knucklehead and his bearded father have to do some treasure hunting, I see." Rouge giggled as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "Oh, this should be fun to see..." She then took out her smartphone as she began recording Knuckles and Locke running around the Angel Island Zone like a bunch of pack rats.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Island was still on the water and not in the air as Locke whistled quietly to himself, going back and forth between the Master Emerald and the weird hole in the ground, with Knuckles noticing as he turned to Rouge and E-123 Omega, who were present at the scene. The three of them were hiding in the tropical foliage of the Sky Sanctuary.

"Just what is he up to this time?" Knuckles asked as he had his arms crossed, the Bulk and Skull theme playing in the background.

Rouge was polishing her nails as she blew on her right hand, glancing up at Knuckles. "He's probably doing something with the Master Emerald. Keeping it in check for me to rub my hands on..."

Rouge then felt awkward as Knuckles and Omega stared blankly at her, with Omega moving his mechanical arms slowly.

"I will go check on your father, Knuckles," Omega stated as he approached Locke, watching him emerge out of the hole with a package of food. Omega pointed at Locke with his right hand, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just microwaving the baby." Locke laughed as he waved at Omega with his right hand, heading to the Master Emerald. "I had another bad dream about this weird purple gorilla that stole a yo-yo from my son."

Omega stood there, genuinely confused as Locke placed the package, which was a red bag of popcorn, into the microwave, activating the Master Emerald as it began glowing, with its energy of chaos being used on the microwave to pop the popcorn. Knuckles ran out of the foliage in an attempt to stop his dad, with Rouge hiding back as she didn't want to do anything risky. As Knuckles jumped on Locke, the microwave began popping the popcorn too much, and eventually a huge explosion of popcorn shook the entire island as the Master Emerald stopped charging up, with Omega completely covered in the popcorn's hot, sticky butter.

"This does not go with my protocol," Omega commented as he attempted to move, but was stuck.

Locke and Knuckles popped out of the batch of popcorn, with Knuckles growling in annoyance as Locke sheepishly chuckled, a typical laugh track being played in the background.

"Dad!" Knuckles growled in annoyance as he gritted his teeth.

Locke simply chuckled, shrugging in response. "Oh, hey son. At least I wasn't microwaving you."

Cue laugh track.

_That's Our Locke!_


	3. Chapter 3

Big The Cat hummed as he was waddling through the thick jungle of the Angel Island Zone, leaving behind his home of the Mystic Ruins as he spotted the Master Emerald charging up on the tall stone pillar surrounded by smaller though still tall standing stone pillars, with Locke sitting right on top of the Master Emerald as he had a microwave in his lap.

"Duh, what are you doing?" Big asked as he approached the pillar, looking up at Locke.

Locke chuckled as he glanced down at Big, moving his right hand around as he blinked. "Oh, I'm just microwaving the baby."

"...What kind of babies?" Big asked as he started climbing up the stone pillar, still looking up at Locke. "Froggy babies?"

"...No." Locke remarked as he opened the microwave, revealing an egg inside. "Eggs, my obese feline! Eggs! My favorite breakfast meal!"

Big blinked, with the stone pillar crumbling from the combined weight of the Master Emerald and Big, with the Master Emerald breaking into various pieces of the Master Emerald. And then all of Angel Island fell back to the sea, with part of the planet crumbling as a result. Omega hovered over the fallen island as he sighed, shaking his head as he watched the island slowly sink into the water.

"Worthless organic creatures," Omega admitted as he continued to simply shook his mechanical head slowly. "They should not do stupid things that are common amongst worthless consumer models."

Omega then continued to hover across the ocean, with some of Locke's dreadlocks and his microwave resurfacing after all of Angel Island sunk.

And that is why you don't microwave the baby by using the Master Emerald as an energy charger.

**THE END**


End file.
